Epilogue No Retreat
by Arachnia43
Summary: A cellar scene on the Kent farm. Clex. The relationship is still new.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: While thinking of a sequel, this came out. A short epilogue to my story No Retreat. It's just a little scene that probably doesn't need the first story to catch on but would make more sense if you've read it.  
  
Pairing: Clex, AU  
  
Rating: It's schmoopy ok? Nothing worse, though I'm sure some feel that is bad enough.  
  
LaCasta you are amazing. Thank you for your beta help and your uncanny ability to unscramble my thoughts.  
  
No Retreat - Epilogue  
  
Lex Luthor's ass was cold. The cellar floor was leeching his heat but it wasn't enough to make him get up. When confronted with the sleek metalic form of his boyfriend's spaceship, his knees had given out .  
  
"My boyfriend is an alien." He muttered to himself, blinking a few times at the Outer Limits scene before him. Blinking, however, was not making it go away. Humour was not helping either and he suppressed the urge to laugh because it would probably come off as hysterical.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of beautiful green eyes, dark, raven-wing brows drawn together in concern, appeared to block his view.  
  
"Lex, are you OK?" Clark's voice held a tinge of fear because Lex had not moved for some minutes. At his continued silence, Clark leaned closer, obviously trying to discern Lex's reaction. Unable to see anything but surprise, Clark seemed confused. Lex knew they had discussed the presence of the ship in the storm cellar a couple of times and this should hardly be a shock. Lex watched as that expressive face changed again. There was hurt there. Clark still thought this revelation could scare Lex off and he was about to get defensive. Lex knew he should move and his cold ass agreed with him.  
  
"Look, you wanted to see it. I guess this means you still didn't believe me." Lex heard the distinct sound of a pout in progress. The concern in those eyes had disappeared. The view changed again as Clark stood up and turned away. Under other cicumstances, Lex may have argued that such a good view of Clark's ass was to be savoured but at the moment, that posture merely indicated that he'd better get it together and get up off the damn floor.  
  
Lex got to his feet and took a moment to brush dirt off his clothes, stalling for as long as possible while desperately thinking of how to explain this reaction. He'd known he was coming out to see the ship, it was just...just so real.  
  
It had been a few days since Clark had revealed his true heritage to Lex in the loft. A few idyllic days of simple living in the warm Kent home. Enough time to ignore the real world, forget the recent battle with Lionel and his subsequent disinheritance, and attempt to see nothing but the love in Clark's eyes. This brought the real world back into sharp focus. The future loomed large before them with endless uncertainty.  
  
He took a deep breath trying to put his feelings into words. "I did believe you, Clark, but it doesn't mean seeing the ship is any less shocking. Sometimes reality is hard to grasp unless you can touch it." Lex approached the ship, gently running a finger along its sleek lines. The metal that should have been cold was warm like a living thing.  
  
Clark also stepped up to touch the ship, anticipating Lex's next question. "We can't get it open." His voice was sad. "It's missing a piece that I think may be a key." Clark sighed, "It may hold all the answers to who and what I am."  
  
At Clark's tone, Lex immediately lost interest in the ship. "Clark... "  
  
"It's true, Lex. I don't know what I am and it's always frightened me." Clark pulled his eyes up to look at Lex, who could think of no words to reassure him. Lex knew Clark's inner demons continued to make him doubt the reality of Lex's feelings, but he did not have the answers Clark needed. His reassurances could not penetrate a hard core of doubt. Perhaps, for Clark, only knowledge of his past would give him enough confidence to trust completely.  
  
Clark's expression turned wry. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll turn green." The tone was supposed to be humorous: a weak attempt to bring to life Lex's trademark smirk. Lex walked around the ship and rubbed Clark's arm gently.  
  
"Green, I can live with, but I'll have to reconsider our relationship if you grow a third eye." Lex let the tips of his fingers run down Clark's arm, unable to stop as he admired the defined muscles. Lex turned his attention back to the ship in an act of self-preservation as much as interest.  
  
"It is pretty awesome to see this. My scientific curiosity wants to crack this thing open and study its guts."  
  
Clark stepped back. "You don't want to study MY guts do you Lex?" The tone was teasing but Lex could detect the trace of real fear still buried underneath. Damn, the Kents had trained him well.  
  
Lex rubbed his chin thoughtfully, running his eyes suggestively over the tall form before him. "I may have to consider this. I think my studies of the alien known as Clark Kent should be from an anthropological angle."  
  
Clark started to grin. "Oh, really."  
  
"Yes, I'll have to observe him in his natural habitat, watch his daily routine, analyse his diet, social rituals, mating habits..."  
  
"That sounds like hard work." Clark stood his ground as Lex moved closer.  
  
Lex grinned. "A labour of love." He moved in to kiss Clark's jaw.  
  
Clark closed his eyes, dropping his head slightly, meeting Lex's lips. A small moan escaped as Lex felt the heat surge through him. Clark always made him feel this way. Just looking at Clark was enough to make Lex's body tighten. Clark put his arms around Lex pulling him close and deepened the kiss. Lex's lean body softened into the embrace and Lex dug his fingers into Clark's hair. Lex opened his mouth to draw gently on Clark's tongue, then pulled back. He buried his face into the crook of Clark's neck and placed his fingers lightly against Clark's lips.  
  
Clark started to protest but Lex cut him off. "Clark, I spoke with your dad last night."  
  
Clark pressed his lips together, indicating he had no hopes that such a conversation would be a good thing. "I suppose he told you not to kiss me?"  
  
"No... Clark... You know your dad is only starting to get used to me. Sure, he's not suspicious of me any more but that doesn't stop him from trying to look out for you. I have to respect that." Lex looked up into Clark's eyes trying to project his sincerity to the younger man.  
  
"By keeping a nice physical distance, is that it?" Clark sighed with resignation but wouldn't let Lex pull back.  
  
"Look, Clark, I don't want to stop either, but this is still pretty new for you and you are very young."  
  
"And you're so much older and wiser?" Annoyance had returned. "I'm seventeen, Lex." Clark stepped back, turning away. Lex felt the chill where Clark had been.  
  
"Clark, I've loved you since the first time we met. You, on the other hand, have only just realised your feelings. I don't want to turn into something you regret. Give yourself time to be sure. Give us time. The last few weeks have seen huge changes for both of us. I need to get my life in order. Your dad isn't the only one who wants to protect you and I can't do that the way things are now." Lex closed the distance between them again and his eyes softened with regret. "I didn't mean to bring this up now but I'm going to have to go away for a while."  
  
"No... Lex." Clark's hands started to come up as if pleading but they changed to fists, held stiffly at his sides.  
  
"My father has disowned me but that doesn't mean he'll leave us alone. You know we can't trust him. He knows your weakness and he knows you're different. How long do you think it will take him to change his mind and try to exploit that, especially if Lexcorp starts to challenge his empire? I have to get Lexcorp to a more stable position. I need to be able to keep you safe and much as we all would like it to be otherwise, money is power."  
  
Clark looked down at the cellar floor. Lex's words had hit home but Clark's ingrained selflessness was not winning this battle easily. His fingers unclenched and his hands came up in front of him, rubbing together in a nervous gesture as he made a decision. "I guess I knew this would happen. I've just liked how things are now and don't want to face the big bad world. I feel like I've only just found you and you'll be gone."  
  
Lex saw the look of resignation and tried to reassure him. "I won't be gone long."  
  
Clark managed half a smile and a sigh. "I know. Take too much time and I'll come to get you."  
  
Lex lifted an eyebrow and the smirk appeared. "Threats. I think I like this new aggressive you."  
  
Clark mimicked the look but his smirk was less knowing and held more bravado. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." 


End file.
